Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to storage systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to archiving storage systems.
Governments and other organizations often require the storage of certain types of data for long periods. For example, the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) may require retention of financial records for three or more months. Thus, entities that have to meet these storage requirements employ archiving systems to store the data to a media allowing for long-term storage.
Generally, expanding the archiving system can be difficult. Many systems require the user to duplicate the system to add more storage capacity. Other systems require integration of new media, the integration generally requiring configuration changes. The configuration changes allow the existing system to communicate with the added media. The configuration changes generally are difficult and time consuming. As such, there generally is no efficient or easy method for adding additional storage.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Components with different reference labels can describe different embodiments of the same or similar components.